Que soy yo?
by EvyNery
Summary: Mi deber es hacer mas grandes a los grandes, no hacer menos mediocres a los mediocres. No se puede aprender a ser algo que no es, usted NO asusta y tampoco podra estar en mi programa." Esas mismas frases son las que me han de seguir por toda la vida


¿QUE SOY YO?

Una noche de otoño, en septiembre, cuando las hojas de los arboles se teñían de esos colores cálidos cafés y anaranjados para luego caer con la mas pequeña brisa pasando delicadamente sobre ellos. Cuando el dia dura poco y la luna llena está en su punto mas alto junto con las brillantes estrellas que le hacen compañía con el cielo su oscuro color azul de fondo, un bello paisaje que avecinaba un nuevo cambio de estación, las luces de la ciudad provenientes de las casas y edificios donde familias y amigos se reunían para disfrutar de una cena mientras veían las maratón de películas familiares que pasaban en los canales de televisión.

Los niños ya entrando a sus casas y otros comiendo de su cereal o una pequeña merienda antes de irse a dormir, se toman un relajante baño de burbujas, la mayoría obligada por los padres, poniéndose sus piyamas con estampados de sus personajes favoritos de ficción, cepillándose sus dientecitos y sin olvidar preparar su fuerte de almohadas y peluches y probablemente una linterna a la vez que tenían su vista fija en la puerta de sus armarios en espera de que algun monstruo saliera detrás de ella o debajo de sus camas, la mayoría se queda dormido en el intento o logra, después de insistencias, dormir con sus padres solo por esa noche. Justamente, en una de esas casas, unos padres intentaban explicar por decima vez en esa noche a su hijo de nueve años que no había ningún monstruo azul con picos en la cabeza y tentáculos en su armario ni que nada va a asustarlo esa noche, no había necesidad de que se fuera a dormir con ellos, la puerta estaba entreabierta dejando entrar la luz que provenía del pasillo y parada en ella estaba una pequeña niña de cinco o cuatro años en su bata que en realidad era una camiseta deportiva de su padre con el nombre de "LA FIERA" impresa en la espalda y que le llegaba hasta debajo de sus rodillas, su cabello negro algo alborotado pero recogido en dos coletas totalmente chuecas ya que una estaba a un lado de la cabeza y la otra del otro lado estaba muy abajo casi cerca de la nuca, miraba ya fastidiada por la misma escena que siempre se repetía cada noche sin excepción a la misma hora o peor que en otras situaciones dura hasta mas de la media noche o tenían que intercambiar cuartos, ella dormía en la habitación de su hermano y él en la de ella y de eso hace dos años, puede que mas atrás.

Fue entonces que la pequeña se hizo más valiente y la defensora de su hermano cuando a este lo molestaban en la escuela por sus episodios penosos donde terminaba mojándose en los pantalones, se hizo más ruda y algo gruñona y terca, pero eso por herencia del padre según su mama. Y el hermano que debería comportarse el mayor no le importo el cambio, el prefirió ser el consentido aun y dejando la responsabilidad a la pequeña, no es por ser miedoso o cobarde pero era que a él nunca le gusto el liderazgo y a la 'fiera' jamás le gusto ser el centro de atención ni que la consientan o que se encarguen de ella, asique para convivir a gusto en su vieja rivalidad de hermanos primerizos decidieron intercambiar sus papeles; El seguiría siendo el nene consentido y ella podrá ser la líder de ellos con las responsabilidades pero siempre y cuando se obedezcan sus órdenes.

Una de las partes del trato era que en caso de ser necesario, lo que es la mayor parte de las noches, ella le ofrecerá a sus padres dormir en su habitación esa noche ya que la de ella estaba mas cerca de ellos y contaba con una lamparita de noche que está conectada a una toma eléctrica, todavía lo conserva ya que sabe que su hermano podría necesitarla en esas situaciones. Ya se sabía el patrón de memoria, el 'nene' llora a sus padres, ellos le explican que no hay ningún monstruo, tardan en esa discusión al menos media hora, ella se levanta a ir con ellos, se ofrece para quedarse en esa habitación esa noche y él se va a la habitación segura o a dormir con sus padres dependiendo de lo que tan asustado este esa noche.

Se volvía el colmo y ya no lo podía soportar, entendía que su hermano no le gusta perder la atención de sus padres solo para que le la dieran casi por completo a ella, pero lo que sería su falta de habla, el que ahora juegue con puros cubos de construcción, que no esté bien en la escuela, o que viera programas en la televisión apropiada para niños menores de 5 años, ¡O que incluso se moje en los pantalones! Eso estaba de más. Quería mucho a su hermano y comprendía algunas de sus acciones de comportamiento pero con el inventar que había un monstruo debajo de su cama o que aparecía en el armario era una completa tontería, ella ha pasado casi todas las noches en esa habitación, que casi se puede decir que es suya, y nunca ah aparecido ese tal monstruo-pulpo azul, rasguñando los postes de su cama ni espantándolo. Pero al parecer el chico tenía un problema serio que sería demasiado difícil hacerlo entrar en la razón de un niño de 9 años en donde se es demasiado grande como para superar la historia de que hay criaturas en los armarios.

Le tenía piedad, pero también quería dormir en su propia cama esa noche asi que pensó que sería mucho mejor para su hermano el que superara su temor esa noche, asique recomendó que él se quedara a dormir por esa ocasión en su propio cuarto mientras ella acampaba en la habitación al lado de la puerta vigilando que nada entrara a asustarlo, obviamente a sus padres les pareció perfecto esa idea a excepción de su hermano que ya estaba pálido del susto, le prometió con el meñique que estaría despierta toda la noche en caso de que ese monstruo apareciera y que lo defendería con capa y espada mostrándolo de forma teatral ya que sujeto la espada de juguete que había tirado en el cuarto y tomo una sabana enrollándosela en el cuello sin tanta fuerza y posando de forma heroica sobre un gigantesco peluche de dragón derribado.

Eso lo convenció un poco, tal vez sería buena idea tener a su hermanita de guardia en la puerta en caso de que esa cosa apareciera de nuevo, ella era lo suficientemente ruda y "fiera" como para enfrentarse a _eso _y ganarle en batalla, asique no tuvo mas que aceptar, no quería que su madre volviera a estar de chismosa con sus amigas sobre las penosas situaciones donde se ve metido y de donde siempre su hermanita lo sacaba, se ahorraría mas penas con las madres de sus compañeros porque amigos no tiene ninguno.

Y asi paso la noche, la "fiera" se llevo su colcha de princesas junto con su almohada en una funda con el estampado de Bella, la espada de juguete de su hermano, una linterna y un casco de futbol americano junto a la puerta de la habitación de su hermano e inicio con su guardia esperando a que la alarma sonara y ponerse a defender a su hermano de cualquier bestia amenazante proveniente de su armario.

Media hora…

Una hora…

Una hora y media…

La pequeña seguía en su marcha con paso lento a la vez que el sueño se apoderaba de su espíritu guerrero, sus ojitos que renegaban por estar tanto tiempo abiertos, su paso se volvía tambaleante que a veces chocaba con la puerta o con su propio campamento improvisado, bostezos salían de su boca varias ocasiones, hasta ahora no había aparecido nada y parece que su hermano podía por fin dormir en paz y en su propia cama asique le pareció justo que ella se tomara un pequeñisisisimo descanso por tan laboriosa tarea que le ha sido encargada. Literalmente se dejo caer en su "cama" envolviéndose en su colcha sin siquiera haberse quitado el casco, ella solo quería acostarse ya. Se levantaría en caso de que su hermano la necesitara.

La noche se había mantenido tranquila, había podido dormir mas tiempo de lo que recordaba antes de que la criatura apareciera, puede ser que tan solo la presencia de su hermanita fuera suficiente como para repeler cualquier mal de su armario. Tal vez si ella se la permaneciera al lado de su cama hasta que el entrara a la universidad o después de que se muden, logre alejar al monstruo y el podría dormir en paz por fin todas las noches en su cuarto. Con eso le sería suficiente, aun seguiría siendo el consentido, lo sentía por la pequeña ya que ella igualmente merecía dormir en una cama cómoda, es probable que puedan hacer el cuarto mas grande y que ella se quede a dormir con él; Asi tendría quien lo defendiera de los monstruos-pulpo sin tener que llamar a sus padres. O tal vez…

Algo rechina…

La puerta del armario se abrió…

Una sombra acababa de salir de ella, la poca luz de luna no lo alumbraba lo suficiente y no se puede distinguir su figura, pero no era necesario, era como el niño siempre lo describía; Casi tal alto como su padre, con extraños picos en la cabeza y muchos tentáculos que tenían garras en las puntas, el monstruo-pulpo se escondió entre los postes de madera de la cama rasgándolas con sus garras haciendo que el niño se atreviera a asomarse de su fuerte de almohadas y también, por accidente, que su hermanita se despertara silenciosamente mientras se quitaba el casco y se frotaba los ojitos. La criatura se oculto en la oscuridad de la habitación esperando su oportunidad de atacar, el niño volvió a acostarse dándole la espalda hacia donde estaba la ventana con las cortinas a los lados, la fierecilla apenas pudo recomponerse cuando vio que de las cortinas una extraña figura salió de ellas volviéndose como un pulpo extendiendo sus tentáculos y abriendo sus garras. Solo podía permanecer ahí mirando con los ojos abiertos de par en par como esa cosa tomaba una pose terrorífica y llenaba de aire sus pulmones para luego soltarlo en un potente rugido que hizo gritar a su hermano como nunca antes en su corta vida.

Los padres llegaron corriendo a la habitación en cuanto escucharon las primeras llamadas de suplica de su hijo que no paraba de gritar y pedir auxilio, al llegar entraron a la habitación y encendieron la luz, vieron a su hijo en la cama hecho ovillo envuelto entre sus cobijas y peluches mientras sollozaba y murmuraba sobre el monstruo y el miedo que tenia. ¿Y la pequeña? Buscaron con la mirada a su hijita hasta que la encontraron viendo fijamente la puerta del armario con una sonrisita en su rostro y sus ojitos iluminados de emoción ignorando las acusaciones de su hermano por no haberlo defendido y por haberse dormido en el horario de trabajo, sus padres solo pudieron revisar el armario de nuevo y tratando de tranquilizar a su hijo que seguía regañando a su hermana.

"¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Qué rayos piensas Lucy?"

La pequeña volteo a ver a su hermano aun con la emoción mostrada en sus ojos solo pudo decir "Quiero ser un monstruo"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Historia escrita por Evy Nery **

**Basada en la película Monster University**

**de Disney Pixar**

**Los personajes que aparecen en la película junto con esta no son de mi autoría, yo solo escribo por entretenimiento propio o de otro cualquiera que lee esto…**

**Cualquier otro personaje que no aparezca en dicha película junto con la historia si es mía**.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

CATORCE AÑOS DESPUES.

En un mundo alterno, Monstruo polis, poco diferente al nuestro ya que este es habitado por criaturas desconocidas científicamente por el hombre pero siempre mencionadas por los niños en la edad de su reluciente infancia, conocidos comúnmente como MONSTRUOS que conviven armoniosamente con otros como buenos vecinos, aunque no todos son considerados tan buenos.

Todos los monstruos son diferentes entre si, hay altos, pequeños, delgados, gordos, peludos, escamosos, con alas, que escupen fuego, con cuernos, de tres o mas ojos o simplemente uno, con extremidades de mas, etc. Se diría que la única diferencia entre ellos y nosotros seria en lo exterior, ya que ellos también trabajan, también viven en familia, conducen coches, ven televisión, la misma escena familiar de el maratón de películas en la noche. Incluso, por desgracia, tienen que ir a la escuela.

Justamente se iniciaba el nuevo ciclo escolar para los recién inscritos a las universidades, lo cual es una de las etapas mas importante de todo monstruo pues en cuando dejan de ser adolecentes revoltosos causando desorden en las casas de sus padres y se convierten en maduros y preparados asustadores para que al acabar el ultimo año sean directamente transferidos a la compañía mas importante de asustadores de la ciudad y ser los constructores del mañana aportando la energía mas valiosa proveedora de electricidad: los gritos.

Solamente alumnos de excelencia pueden entrar a estas escuelas ya que son pocas las que dan pase a estas empresas, una de ellas es la mas conocida de todas al ser fundada directamente de la empresa; Monster University. Joya de educación y fundidora de los mejores asustadores de la historia. Solo hay tres maneras de ingresar aquí; Ya sea por tener una calificación dentro de los requisitos y pagando la cuota, Teniendo una calificación excelente ganando una beca o siendo descendientes de familias de elite y de alto rango en el país, lo cual la mayoría es la primera y la muy poca es la segunda. Todas las buenas familias de miembros asustadores siempre han inscrito a sus hijos en esa universidad para luego salir como un orgulloso asustador y levantando en alto el nombre de su familia, nadie quiere tener a un rebelde en casa por lo que a veces puede resultar un poco difícil el educar a los herederos de nuevas generaciones incluso los mas jóvenes, uno de ellos era James P. Sullivan, hijo del gran Ben Sullivan "El asustador" una de las mas grandes leyendas del susto, era difícil tratar de convencer a su hijo de entrar a esa escuela y seguir con la tradición de la familia ya que se ha recibido muy malas noticias de las preparatorias donde el joven Jimie ha estado, es por eso que se ha visto obligado pagar altas sumas de dinero que el SI tenía para que la universidad le diera una oportunidad y una larga charla con su hijo de que tenía que esforzarse en el primer semestre y lograr entrar a la mejor de las fraternidades para tener su lugar asegurado ya que si no lo hacía era muy probable que se vería reducido a un simple recoge-latas haciendo burla del apellido Sullivan. Por muy duro que pareciera, el joven James, o "Sulley" para los amigos, tuvo que aceptar de mala gana con tal de asi mantener contento por esa ocasión a su padre.

Sería fácil permanecer en esa universidad y entrar a una fraternidad, tenía que entrar a la más popular de todas y hacerse el mejor para ser reconocido en la escuela y no terminar siendo un patético recoge-latas o teniendo que fabricar puertas. Además, solo es cosa de hacer saber que su apellido es Sullivan y tendrá a todo el mundo comiendo de su palma, será el favorito de los maestros y el conquistador de las chicas, ya que después de todo… ¿Quién sería capaz de resistirse a sus encantos?

/

Afuera de la propiedad de la institución, a las puertas de la universidad, estacionándose en la parada, un autobús lleno de jóvenes monstruos que esperan llegar a sus destinos para comenzar su nueva etapa en la vida se detuvo dejando que la conductora hiciera una pausa y llamar al joven correspondiente.

"Monster University. ¿Alguien baja aquí?"

De uno de los asientos de la orilla del pasillo, dos maletas medianas salen lanzadas aterrizando en medio del pasillo siendo seguidos por una delgada figura cargando una gran mochila en su espalda mientras que con dificultad trata de llevarlos hasta la puerta del autobús intentando ignorar a los demás que comenzaron a gritar y lanzar burlas hacia ella intentando prestar mucha atención a que sus antiguos compañeros no le hayan preparado ningún "regalo" de despedida.

"¡Hey! ¡Woods!"

"¿Eh?" Quien sea quien la haya llamado solo lo hizo para quitarle la atención del piso por que una vez que busco al burlón dueño de la voz sintió que algo muy delgado se atravesaba en su camino haciéndola perder el equilibrio para después caer sobre el duro piso y que una goma de mascar ya usada se le pegara en la mejilla izquierda en la que aterrizo. Las risas no tardaron en sonar por todo el autobús y los jóvenes apuntando burlonamente con sus dedos sobre la pobre victima que hacia como podía para quitarse al menos la enorme mochila de encima y salir como de lugar del camión. Sinceramente se esperaba que le lanzaran un bote de pintura una vez fuera del camión o algo parecido pero se alegro de que no fuera asi, la conductora del camión fue muy amable en haberla ayudado a quitarse la mochila y bajar hasta el último escalón del camión. Llegando a la entrada fue cuando el autobús avanzo y continuo en su trabajo de dejar a los demás revoltosos a las universidades correspondientes y donde -lo que pareciera ser, arte de magia- fueron aceptados, sintió un gran alivio al haber dejado atrás esa vieja historia de la preparatoria que sin duda fue una batalla difícil incluyendo a los compañeros. Y ahora se encontraba a las puertas de la universidad a la que con tanto desempeño ha tratado de entrar para asi cumplir su sueño que de niña ha tenido.

El lugar era increíble, estaba lleno de salones con los nombres de las diferentes fraternidades que habian, arboles con sus hojas verdes, otros ya se estaban pintando de su típico café del otoño e incluso habian cerezos llenos de flores rosas que le daban un bello toque de ensueño. Había muchos jóvenes monstruos llegando, en los tours o simplemente estaban paseando y haciendo nuevos amigos. Se sentía extraña y desconocida pero no dejo que los nervios la controlaran porque ahora es su nuevo inicio y todo el esfuerzo la había traído hasta ahí, para no perder tiempo y mantener todo organizado saco una libreta con la lista de lo que debería hacer una vez que llegara.

"Ok, lo primero que tengo que hacer es… ¡Inscribirme!"

"¡Hola novata. Hey hey ¡Soy Trey! Y vengo a decirte que las inscripciones estan por ahí" Un monstruo delgado de ojos como caracol con la camiseta y la gorra de la universidad sosteniendo igualmente una tablilla y una pluma llego de la nada y le apunto hacia el lugar mencionado.

"Gracias Trey"

"Que tengas un dia de rey"

/

En una mesa donde estaba una chica de tres ojos y de cabello-aleta café que portaba la misma camiseta junto con varias maletas y carpetas azul marino encima de la mesa.

"Hola soy Key, toma tu guía de Orientacion"

Le entrego una de las carpetas que tenía el logo de la universidad impreso en la portada y adentro venia con el horario y las fechas de los eventos y exámenes del semestre "

"Gracias Key"

"Deja tus maletas aquí y pasa a tomarte la foto con Drey" ¿Era idea suya o todos los nombres riman? Que importa, hay que empezar a ser optimista ¿no?

/

En un salón estaba una silla frente un fondo blanco y al frente estaba una cámara y un farol que usan en las sesiones fotográficas y el que la manejaba era un chico pegajoso con los dientes de ardilla, con cuerpo de babosa que igualmente llevaba la misma camiseta, solo tuvo que sentarse y dejar que le tomara la foto, normalmente no dejaba tomarse fotos por pena pero como era un nuevo comienzo y ninguno de sus antiguos compañeros estaban fue el momento perfecto y dejar relucir una alegre sonrisa libre de frenos.

"Di 'Okey'"

"¡Okey!"

Salió de la sala con su credencial de estudiante con el logo de la universidad, su nombre y su fotografía, era una nueva Yo la que se mostraba en la credencial, todo el esfuerzo que izo sintió como había valido la pena.

"A partir de ahora soy ¡Una universitaria!"

/

Encontró a un grupo de novatos siendo guiados por una estudiante que les daba un tour por las instalaciones asi que para aprovechar el tiempo libre que tenia fuera directamente a ellos.

"Hola amigos, soy Pey y les daré un recorrido de Orientación que es la verdadera ley"

La tarde trascurrió asi, los llevo por la cafetería donde según la guía "Tenían a los mejores chefs del mundo" luego una pequeña vista de los laboratorios donde construían la puertas al mundo humano, fue haciendo un enlistado de las distintas carreras que ofrecía la universidad hasta llegar a la joya principal - y la que de verdad importaba- que era la 'Facultad de sustos'. Terminado el recorrido, la pelinegra fue pasando por los diferentes clubes que habian, ninguna le llamo la atención ya que solo tenía un propósito en la mente, siguió caminando hasta que un anuncio le llamo la atención.

"Recomendación de fraternidades, patrocinadas por las Sustolimpiadas anuales"

"¿Las susto que cosa?" no dejo responder por haber tomado el volante azul que anunciaba el evento, en la mesa estaban una chica de aire gótico-amargado y un tipo musculoso con cara de ave y grandes cuernos que vestía con una chaqueta de la universidad, parecía jugador de futbol americano… "parecía".

Despues de la explicación de dicho evento, la pelinegra siguió con su paseo mientras hacía unos ajustes mentales de sus próximos planes, vería si era recomendable participar, lo dejaría en las opciones del 'tal vez', pensó que era mejor ir en busca de su habitación ya que quería seguir con las cosas principales en su lista, la cual dejo guardada en su mochila cuando fue a inscribirse, llego al edificio de los dormitorios y fue con el encargado para pedir información sobre su nuevo cuarto.

"Woods, habitación mixta 103. Tu compañero también estudia para asustador" Genial, habitación mixta, no le molestaba para nada tener que compartir la habitación con un chico ya que pensaba que sería una gran aventura y algo interesante para su vida, sobre todo porque su compañero estudiaba lo mismo, asi que se podrían dar consejos, verse todas las clases ¡Puede que se conviertan en los principales mejores! Soñar nunca cuesta.

Se aproximo a su nueva habitación revisando los números estampados en las puertas checando cual sería la suya, llegando finalmente a la 103 ideando una lista de frases para romper el hielo y dar una buena primera impresión de su compañero, llegando finalmente a su puerta se preparo emocionalmente para conocer a su nuevo mejor amigo que estaba del otro lado de la puerta. Giro la manija dejando que la puerta se abriera por completo mostrando parte de la habitación, pero destacando en la extraña figura que no era mostrada con claridad por la luz que entraba por la ventana, solo se podía apreciar sus pares de patas y su curveada figura. Fuera quien fuera, la vio y camino con sus patas hasta ella dejando ver su real forma…

**Hola ¿Qué tal? Este es mi primer fic de este Fandom asi que espero que me tengan paciencia por ser nueva en esto, pues hace varias semanas que he estado viendo Monster University por varias noches seguidas solo para ver a Mike (Sobre todo a Sulley) en esa etapa de su vida que no conocíamos, la historia se me hizo muy interesante, entretenida y divertida, me llamo demasiado la atención que esa pequeña chispa de locura e imaginación en mi cerebro (conocido como creatividad) se puso a trabajar y a crear esta historia, que básicamente es casi lo mismo que en la película, solo que aquí hay otro personaje que esta en el lugar de Mike, que es una chica, que ella Si sacara de onda a nuestro queridísimo peludo y de vez en cuando le dará una lección a los ROR, sobre todo a Johnny. (o como se escriba) le agregare otras escenas y es probable que elimine o cambie algunas para que la historia tenga sentido –o al menos entretenga- ya que al ser la protagonista una chica, puede tener distintos puntos de vista sobre las variadas situaciones en la que se encontrara. No se si les agrado el primer episodio de esto pero en caso de que si les agradeceré un montón, y les pediría que dejen, porfavor, un review para alentarme e ir avanzando mas rápido cada episodio, ya que como estoy en tercero de prepa y tengo otros fics en los que tengo que actualizar aquí y en Deviantart puede que tarde en actualizar esta. **

**Supongo que esto es todo por ahora, dudas, quejas, preguntas, consejos o galletas déjenmelos en el review o en un PM. CHAO CHAO.**


End file.
